Born Without Wings
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: Ryou Bakura is the new boy in the school that Marik and Yami Yuugi happens to go to. Both boys had already found love with him. But Ryou has a abusive father. Can they all work out? YYxRxYM R
1. Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO characters. +smirks+ But I do own the story plot. REVIEW! . ; Or no update. . ; And I mean it. +cackles+

Note: >.>; I suck at grammar so mind the whole past/present/future tense thingy. O-o; If you have a problem maybe you can check it for meh? >. :; ON WITH T3H STORY

* * *

Born Without Wings

By Ying Jagansama

* * *

It was a quiet night….silent…dark…and almost peaceful…Almost. Soft sobbing could be heard, if you listen closely. The origin is in a house surrounded by the darkness of the trees' gnarled branches and the dark clouds. Everything in the house was covered in black.

No lights was on…except one. It came from a lone window, covered in thin silk curtains. The sobbing continue and one could see the shadows of two humans moving about. One had long hair and was currently cowering on the floor, his body trembling in fear.

Slowly, as if his speed was affected by his fear, the trembling shadow raised his hands, in a feeble attempt to defend himself. The other shadow, whose speed was sluggish, took a step toward the other. The smaller one which was on the ground, backed away but it was no use for the bigger one leaned forward and raised his hand which was holding a knife before pushing down.

A shrill scream soon erupted into the air, soon followed by others.

Birds softly sang their songs as dawn came near. Ryou Bakura stirred from his place on the floor, groaning softly. Fingers twitched and legs moved a few centimeters from its original place but the young man refused to wake up. Finally, delicate long black lashes opened to reveal soft chocolate-colored optics. Ryou groaned again and tried to stand up, only to fall back down from fatigue and pain.

He winced and sighed before trying once more. One arm wrapped around his slim waist and Ryou limped out the room. He slowly moved toward the bathroom, which was downstairs at the far end of the hall. Ryou stopped at the top of the staircase, looking down uncertainly. Using the railing to balance himself, Ryou stepped down one foot at a time; he wanted to be careful as not to fall. His name was Ryou Bakura.

He is a young man of 16 years whose parents were ones that many would not want to meet. His father was a alcoholic and abusive when he comes home late at night after drinking. His mother are always on her "trips" and was never home. He himself, tried to stay away from home for a while. But now, due to his school being burned down somehow, he had to stay home for a week before he was able to enter his new school.

Ryou sighed as he finally reached the bathroom. He slipped in and closed the door quietly. He then sigh and turned on the water. Ryou was looking forward to relaxing his tense muscles with a shower, especially after yesterday's beating. He stripped himself of his clothes, revealing deep scars newly made and old scars. Ryou gingerly enter the cascading fall of warm water.

He then proceeded to carefully wash himself of the dried blood caking his skin. Ryou watched in disgust as the crystal clear water turned into a deep mahogany color. After a while, he let his aching hands drop to his sides before tilting his head up to meet the tinkling water. After a few moments, he moved toward the shelf of shampoo near the bathtub before spurting a handful of vanilla cream shampoo into his palm.

Ryou washed his snowy white hair carefully, trying to get rid of any blood that might have been there. Soon enough, he was finished with his shower. He got out and dried himself carefully, avoiding half-healed cuts. He thought to himself grimly, " Today was the day I would be introduced to my new class in Domino High." Ryou had once looked forward to this day but now, due to his aching body, he didn't feel like it anymore. He sighed, this was going to be a very _very_ long day…

Domino High, Yami's Pov The Next Day

Everyone was excited. After all, there will be a new student coming to our class. I let out a soft chuckle as I saw Yugi jumping up and down with Jou. Heh. My name is Yami Yuugi, brother to Yugi. I am a 17 year old who is also the most wanted male in this school. I have both female and male courtiers. I am bi so there is no argument for my kind of 'lover'. I am a champion duelist in the whole Japan.

In other words, I am like a god in many ways. Well, now the girl who was acting ass a look out for the teacher and the new kid started yelling out that they were coming. We all shuffled around, trying to feign innocence at doing anything bad while the absence of the sensei. Everything was fine then the newbie stepped in. I felt a lump forming in my throat as I stare at the new student.

Dear Ra, he's beautiful…he has pale skin and snowy white hair. His delicate black lashes help his soft mocha colored-eyes stand out just like his delectable pink pink lips. Kami-sama, he looks like an angel. With every step, his body moves with grace and an air of purity surrounds him. I grin when I heard the teacher ask for volunteers to show him around. My grin became wider when I was chosen.

My grin soon turned into a seductive smirk when he met my eye and blushed before looking away. My smirk soon turned into a scowl when I heard the squealing of females in the background. How annoying. I bet they believe that I just volunteer to help the newbie when I'm actually just trying to get a chance to seduce the hot eye candy. I stood up and opened the door before pulling the new boy out the door gently. This will be fun

Ryou's POV

I blushed as I was pulled out the door. I walked along side the tri-colored hair boy. I kept my head down.

No need to make enemies at the very beginning. Suddenly I hear him talk. "What's your name?" he asks me quietly. I answer just as softly, "Ryou…" We continue to walk. He soon points out the cafeteria and the music room. "What's your name?" I ask, a hint of curiosity in my voice.

He smirked, " Yami…Yami Yuugi…" I blushed and looked away. I hear him chuckle softly. He then wrapped an arm around my waist before pulling me toward another room. "Ah…wha-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered, uncomfortable with his arm around my waist.

He chuckled softly. "No worries" -he said- " I won't hurt you." With that, we continue through the tour. But suddenly, another young man, a blonde, crashed into me; sending us both sprawling to the floor, limbs intertwined with each other. I blinked and look up, only to stare into violet orbs. I blushed before scampering off. I then stood up and ran away, forgetting my guide and the blonde with beautiful eyes.

Marik's POV

I let out an insane laugh as I hear the teachers trying to catch up with me. Snickering softly I took a sharp turn, head still turn to see if they caught up to me yet. Suddenly I crashed into someone...hard... We went flying into the hard floor, with me ontop of the other.

I groaned, after it really is a nuisance to suddenly crash into someone in a hallway. I opened my eyes and stared down at the one underneath me. This person held the resemblance to a goddess, beautiful and untouched; given to life by Ra himself. I continue to eye this beauty currently underneath me. I was even more stunned when he opened his eyes. Delicate soft lashes opened to reveal soft emerald-colored optics. What a beauty, this is!

'Wow..' I thought. It was the only thing going through my mind at the time. Suddenly he pushed me off and ran toward the art class. I soon hear a soft growl behind me. I tilted him head while turning around, my eyes coming upon the sight of Yami growling like a mad puppy...a puppy with three different color-coat!

With that I burst into laughter; laughing so hard that I started to tear up. Yami snarled and leaned over to grab me by the collar of my shirt. Damn the school for its hideous uniform. He then proceeded to growled in my ear, " He is claimed by me. So I warn you to keep your paws off him!" With that he let me go and proceeded to walk away.

I snickered and yelled after him, " Just so you know, 'Pharaoh', the school term isn't over /yet!" With that I started running again, hearing the teachers catching up. 'This will be a fun year...' I ran off with the thought in my head.

* * *

Ying: Oh my effin god. I'm sooo sorry for all of my reviewers! I didn't update Interesting Love and Frozen Heart of Ice for a LONG TIME+flails arms+

Yang: But that's because of personal problems and his laziness.

Ying+pouts+ YAAAANG!

Yang: x grins x Just so you know, I happen to be the real Yang. Not Ying's crazy mental one.

Yang 2 : MEANEH!

Ying: Oo;


	2. Saviors?

Ying: Wowie! Second Chapter to this in a week! Oo Well. I hope this updation goes well. +grins+ I know that's not a word so stop flaming meh! . ; On with t3h Story! XD Thanks to the first four reviewers! Oo; That was like the first time I ever had four reviews in a day for one story! - On with it!

Notes: blah -Ryou

_blah - Marik_

_blah- Yami_

* * *

+Chapter Two of Born Without Wings+

I panted softly as I stop from my running. 'What an interesting moment!' I thought silently, blinking when I heard my own words repeat in my head full of sarcasm.

I shook my head and shuddered, 'how frightening of that?' I sweatdropped as suddenly the intercom of the school made some kind of static sound. And soon enough a voice spoke, "Ryou Bakura, please report to the Principal's office for early dismissal!

I repeat, Ryou Bakura, please report to the Principal's office for early dismissal! IMMEDIATELY!" 'I swear that the person actually spat out the last word!' I chuckled before once more running off, only this time toward the Principal's office which is at the far end corner of the east hallway.

As soon as I stop in front of the door, it opened and I came face-to-face with an angry father... I gulped. When he has that look, it only means one thing: you are so going to get hurt and I mean /hurt/.

It took all I got to not tremble infront of my father and the Principal. One would wonder how, after all, the last time I seen that look, I had to go to the ER at Domino City Hospital.

And trust me, the bruises, cuts, and the conclusion was something I wished to forget. Father grabbed me by my arm and practically yanked me out of the room and down the hallways then out of the school.

I could see that there are students everywhere. 'Oh that's right! It's fourth period!' I thought. Fourth period was free period and many of the students are outside on school grounds enjoying themselves.

Groaning softly I felt myself being yanked again. I practically had to jog to keep up with Father's yanking. I stopped suddenly when I suddenly felt two pairs of eyes staring at me.

I turned around and came across the images of Yami-kun staring at me before glancing at my father almost shockingly. The blonde boy was the other person staring at me. He just looks mad at my Father who was glaring at me.

I gulped and followed him to the car. Once inside, I glanced out the window, happening to noticed that the two pairs of eyes are locked on the car and the window I was currently staring out.

I give them a short wave before started the car and we went home. 'Talking about home, why am I going back? ' I asked myself. I glanced at the car mirror and paled at the emotion I saw at the back of Father's eyes.

'Oh, he is mad and guess what? You are going to go home with him and take care of his anger management class!' I screamed in my head. Fidgeting in my car seat, I was afraid of what was going to happen. 'Dear God, if you are out there, please save me...' I silently prayed to the Gods who ignored me above.

_

* * *

I growled softly in the back of my throat. 'What is wrong with that man!' I snarled in my head. He had no right to practically yank Ryou off like that. I got the name from that Baka-Inu_

_Snarling softly I glared at the man's back, wondering who the hell he was. My gaze keep on the man until he entered the car with Ryou. I glanced to the window that Ryou was behind of. I blinked confusedly as he gave me a short wave._

_'Interesting...' was all that entered my mind. I hopped off the tree branch I was currently in before taking my book bag and walking the direction I saw the car went off. Luckily I know where Ryou lives. No, I am not stalking him. _

_Suddenly I turned around when I saw Yami Yuugi, the oh-so cool Pharaoh. He grabbed his own backpack and join me in the direction of which we are walking towards. Damn him to the seven hells of the Makai! _

_"Why are you following me, fool!" I growled to him. I seem to be doing that a lot. Shut up... He returned the growl with his own, " I'm going to visit Ryou, you big stupid lump of Egyptian skin!" With that he ran. I let out a strangled scream before chasing after him, " Come back here you annoying three-colored hair FREAK!"_

_

* * *

I growled softly at the man who was forcefully pulling Ryou away. I assume he is his father from the fact that both have pure white hair; except for the fact that Ryou's hair is pure white like snow while that man's hair is almost gray like dirty ashes._

_I watch as he is pushed into the car. I nearly let out a soft gasp when Ryou send me a short wave. I grinned happily. Soon enough the car was speeding away. I turned and found Marik leaping off the tree he was in and grabbing his bookbag before walking the direction in which Ryou was heading. _

_I ran and grabbed my own backpack before joining him toward the direction in which he was planning to go alone. "Why are you following me, fool!" he growled to me. I answered, growling as well, " I'm going to visit Ryou, you big stupid lump of Egyptian skin!"_

_And with that I sped off, knowing where to go to get to Ryou's house. _A/N: Wowie, they sure know where to go and they say they are not stalking poor Ryou-kun! _I heard him screamed something that sound like gibberish before running after me. I grinned and kept on running._

* * *

As I enter the house I turned around when I heard the door shut close and everything became silent. As I turned around slowly, I saw Father looming over me, his eyes filled with deep anger and was that resentment that I see?

'Must be my imagination,' I tell myself. Why would he resent me? I may be weak but I got a brain... I was suddenly pushed out of my train of thoughts with a sounding slap. I fell down on my rear, one hand covering the now reddening mark on my left cheek. I know it should either be reddening or turning black and blue.

My eyes were on the ground but when I saw white socks I looked up before glancing back down again. I was suddenly pulled up by my hair, earning a sharp yelp from me. I hear my father mutter something before kicking me right in the abdomen, causing me to double over.

Father then continued to kick me while I was on the floor. I whimpered softly while curling into a small ball; my own shield. Suddenly I felt a hand punching me hard in the chest. Not only that but I also hear the cracking of my own ribs.

I kept quiet but I could not stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks. I heard my father laughed softly before giving me another kick, jolting and moving the broken rib. I coughed up blood and closed my eyes, trying to keep the pain from entering my mind. Suddenly all became quiet. I hear my father leave.

I doubt he will be coming back. I overheard yesterday that he plans to leave 'home' for a week. Coughing blood softly I eyed the door before crawling toward it. 'I need to get a hospital!' I thought as I felt more blood entering my mouth. Suddenly the door opened to reveal...Yami and the blonde male!

* * *

Ying: O.O OMG OMG! A SECOND CHAPPIE+dances+ -

Yang: x turns to readers x Review...now..or...no...chapter..3!


	3. Someone Unknown

Well Well Well... This is the third update for Born Without Wings. Isn't it great+sigh softly+ Well, I'm going to try to make it as long as possible without turning it into some mental, rape-the-ryou, or kill-the-ryou fic. Unlike some authors +smiles+ I write it off the top of my head. If I do happen to turn it to the worst, I apologize right now. I'm not feeling very well so eh. Read and review! It will be nice to know there are people actually reading my stories. And they make me happy!

* * *

Notes: blah -Ryou

_blah - Marik_

_blah- Yami_

* * *

Chapter Three: Someone Unknown ...

_I panted softly as I reached the front door of Ryou's home, Yami breathing heavily as well. I growled and thought to myself, ' If Yami didn't made me /chase/ him, we wouldn't be trying to catch our breath!' _

_Snarling softly, I went to opened the door but once /-a-g-a-i-n-/ Yami beat me to it! The door opened with a sounding bang. I was looking toward a perhaps shock Ryou but what I saw nearly send me to the point of rage. _

_There Ryou was, the goddess of pale white hair and ivory skin with soft mocha-colored orbs. The problem? He was on the floor, blood on his lips and I could see dark-blue bruises forming on his left cheek bone. I looked to my left and saw Yami was as shocked as I was. _

_His mouth was slightly gaping and his eyes had widen slightly. He turned his head and we just stood there, looking at each other dumbly for a few moments. To me, it was like an eternity. Suddenly a soft whimper shocked us out of our trance._

_I turned around sharply before running and kneeling at Ryou's side; moments later, Yami did the same and he kneel by the opposite side of Ryou.. Ryou whimpered again and I narrowed my eyes before asking softly, " Who did this to you?" _

_Ryou was about to answer, I assumed, before Yami glared at me and put an comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder, " Ryou, don't talk...We need to get you to a hospital first..." I nodded silently before as gently as I could, I picked him up and carried him bridal style. He winced visibly and I had a feeling that it was best that we get him to a hospital as fast and possible. _

_

* * *

I breathed heavily as I stood on Ryou's front door, using it to balance me as I tried to catch my breath. I smirked amusedly knowing that I had probably riled Marik. Just for fun, I opened the door first before he even had a chance to think about it. I nearly laughed at the look on his face._

_But what stopped me was the image of Ryou behind the wooden door of his home. I stared at him, mouth slightly gaping slightly. Blood was slowly trickling down his lips and he was hurt. _

_I could tell immediately because from what I could see at my place outside the door, he had a bruise on his cheekbone and when he shifted to crawl to Marik and I, his shirt slightly moved and on his shoulder was a red hand print. I also had this feeling that this was not all. _

_I turned my head when I hear Marik shifted slightly, only to stare into dark violet optics, filled with disbelief and rage. Suddenly he moved toward Ryou when he whimpered. "Who did this to you?" asked Marik. 'That was his first question!' I screamed in my head. _

_Why should he be worried about something like that when Ryou is hurt and could /Die/ any minute now! I kneeled by Ryou and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I send a glare at Marik before saying softly to the both of them, " Ryou don't talk...We need to get you to a hospital first..." _

_With that Marik nodded, before proceeding to carry Ryou out of the house, bridal style. I felt a flame of envy and anger at this but I rather not start something when Ryou needed help and comfort. Both of us needed to be with him right now._

_

* * *

I practically flew toward Domino Hospital which was four blocks away from Ryou's house. I rather not say 'home' because I doubt any sane man would say the place where you are abused and hurt is 'home'._

_Home is a place which is a sanctuary to one, a place where there is a kind of peace only given and available to you. I continue to run toward the hospital, turning a sharp turn. It was then I actually remembered that Yami was actually behind me._

_It was then when I caught sight of the hospital. I ran through the double doors, panting like there was no tomorrow. A nurse came to us to see what was the matter. Yami somehow managed to speak to her while catching his breath. We been doing that a lot, haven't we? "Our friend -pant- is -pant- hurt. Hurry!" And with that he just panted quietly. _

_The nurse took a look at Ryou whom I was currently carrying. She gasped and hollered at another nurse. Yami and I was, once again, shocked. 'This is not the first time!' I thought silently! The nurse motioned us to put him on the stretcher and I did so. _

_We, Yami and I, watched as they carted off Ryou in the ER. The light above the room was red and Yami just sat down onto one of the seats. I just stood there standing like a fool. A soft mumble made me look at Yami. "This...this happened before to Ryou?.." I_

_leaned against the wall for support, my mind still blanked. My back against the wall, I stared into space, my mind still trying to comprehend what was happening. Suddenly I slided down the wall to sit, one leg pulled against my chest, my arms over it while the other leg is stretched out before me. "What is going to happen?.." That was the question that was on my mind the most. _

_(Ryou's house; same time as when YY, YM, and Ryou is at the Er, all POV)_

* * *

A young man walked toward the house where our hurt bishonen lived. The mysterious man's white hair flowed around him like a crown of white.

Unlike Ryou's hair which was tamed, this man's hair was spiked slightly as looked like it had a mind of its own. He wore a trench coat of black, the collar covering his mouth. The only thing that could be seen was the bottom of his pants and his shoes.

He wore what looked like jeans with worn out sneakers. His eyes were concealed with his slightly long white bangs. Once the man was near the front door of the house, he stopped before raising his head and cold, ruthless brown orbs appeared.

Randomly, he kicked opened the door before stepping in casually. The man's eyes glanced about and he stood inside the silent house. He knew straight away that no one was home. It was one ability he earned as a thief. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of blood.

Kneeling down, he dipped a finger into the small puddle, just to make sure that it was actually blood and not some ketchup. (A/N: xD ) Once he confirmed that it was indeed blood, he let out a soft snarled. Rising he ran toward the nearest hospital, which was Domino Hospital.

_

* * *

I stared at the light above the ER, just waiting for it to turn green. Somehow, as if it heard my thoughts, it turned green. As if on sync, Marik and I jumped up. The doctor came out and gave a quick glanced at us before smiling. He reached out his hand to the both of us._

_Marik looked like he was about to bite it off and I suppressed a snicker. The doctor blinked before coughing softly. Then he started to explain to us what Ryou's condition was. " The young man has a broken rib and internal bleeding due to the broken rib. _

_He will need a lot of rest and definitely some comfort. I was about to call his father but he told me otherwise. Seeing that both of you are someone he knows, I suppose he can sta--" The doctor was suddenly cut off when this man came in. He looked suspicious to me, after all he was wearing a trench coat that concealed almost everything! Except that white hair... Wait...white hair! _

_I practically appeared in front of him from thin air. " Are you any way related to Ryou?" I asked in a direct fashion. From my place, I could not see him glare at me but I could feel that inferno gaze behind those bangs. I shuddered then recomposed myself. 'What are you doing? I'm not scared of this guy!' I thought. _

_I glared back and he sighed softly before nodding. The doctor came over to us and asked the guy typical questions like: " What's your name? What do you do for a living? Do you know Ryou? And just who are you?" The man's answer was quite surprising, I would say so myself. His answers were: Akifa Bakura. You have no need to know my job. Yes I know Ryou. What was the most surprising answer of all was the last one. " I am Ryou's older brother," Akifa said quietly. _

* * *

Cliffie! Oo; Wowie. R&R! 


End file.
